Raziel
| alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Raziel ( ), the Crusader, was a member of the Celestial Hebdomad and ruler of Mertion, the Platinum Heaven of Mount Celestia in the House of the Triad. His symbol was the bear. Known as the Firestar, he was a patron of paladins. Description Raziel was a muscular tome archon standing nine feet (three meters) tall. Sexless, but with masculine features, he had red-gold and white wings above his shoulders. His skin was platinum-white, his eyes were bright red like rubies, and his hair was made of flame. Raziel armored himself with a majestic mithral breastplate and shield and bore a massive longsword. Personality Raziel received his nickname, Firestar, because of the power of his righteous anger. Opposed to all tyranny and oppression, he devoted his time toward defending the innocent. Abilities Raziel had all of the powers common to tome archons. In addition to these, unique magical abilities were available to him. He could detect chaos and evil and see any creature as they truly were. By thought alone, he could consecrate an area with positive energy, create a ceaseless fire, illuminate an area with a light as bright as day, surround his head with a flaming crown of brilliance so bright to blind foes, dispel all but the most powerful magical effects, make a site holy, protect his allies with a holy aura, instill hope in subjects within range, send a short message to an individual anywhere in the multiverse, defend himself with a mystical shield, fill an evil creature with intense feelings of remorse, and grant a subject a vision of the Seven Heavens. He could also whisper messages to recipients at a distance. For his allies, he could grant the immediate effects of a full nights rest or provide refreshment to those who were feeling weak. With a single, spoken holy word, he could slay or banish wicked beings. Once a day, Raziel could perform a miracle or call down final judgment on evil mortals, which had the potential to immediately send them to the Lower Planes for eternal punishment. Raziel shared several abilities in common with paladins, including the ability to turn undead and deal more powerful attacks to evil beings. He was surrounded with an aura that instilled courage in his allies. Possessions Raziel's personal weapon was a large holy avenger. Raziel ruled from the Emperea, the City of Tempered Souls, located in the Platinum Heaven. Raziel did not maintain a fortress there but could often be found in one of the cities many hospitals, offering compassion to its patients. Relationships Raziel rode a celestial charger into battle named Temperion. One of Raziel's champions was Evansheer, an astral deva who hunted fiends. Raziel was allied with the good archomental prince Zaaman Rul and received aid from him. Appendix References Connections Category:Sexless Category:Inhabitants of masculine gender Category:Tome archons Category:Celestial paragons Category:Members of the Celestial Hebdomad Category:Inhabitants of Mertion Category:Inhabitants of Mount Celestia Category:Inhabitants of the House of the Triad Category:Inhabitants of the Planes of Law Category:Inhabitants of the Upper Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of lawful good alignment